Umi no Naka de
by Arinnya
Summary: Shizaya, Oneshot - Izaya and Shizuo are going on a trip with some other people.


I don't own any of the Characters.

This story is something I wrote while having a lot of stress... There might be some flaws in it but I hope you can still enjoy it!

* * *

><p>It was an unusual weekend in Ikebukuro: no sounds of vending machines or street signs crashing in the distance could be heard. No horse – well, motorcycle which sounded like a horse - seemed to be running through the streets. Everything was just too normal. The reason for all that was a trip planned by Shinra and Izaya for exactly these 3 days and 2 nights in July together with their friends. Together with them were Celty, Shizuo, Mikado, Namie, even Anri and some others. They had booked a yacht big enough for all of them. Actually it was a bit bigger than necessary but there was no choice if they all wanted to be together without the ship sinking in the end because of Shizuo and Izaya.<p>

While Izaya was planning the route of their tour, Shinra and Celty had their hands full organizing the catering as well as the biggest problem: How could the two men be on this trip together? The yacht was big enough but there would still be situations where they had to be together – even though the others didn't want it – like during meals. In the end they had no better idea than putting up a seating plan and for the rest of the time they would take turns with the others to keep them from each other. In addition they would bring a lot of sweets for Shizuo, threaten Izaya to pay for the ship should it break during or after a fight between them and, for everyone's safety, a lifeboat.

It was already Saturday afternoon and they had dropped the anchor near a small uninhabited island with a small beach. So far nothing serious had happened and everyone was enjoying this trip. On said beach Izaya and the women were preparing a barbeque. There were many different trees there, so it was the perfect spot to escape from the sun. Even though the evening was getting close it was still too hot to do anything but swimming. While the girls and Izaya got everything ready for dinner, the men were swimming and diving a bit farther away. They had the duty to clean up later while Celty and the others would be going to swim. The informant was invited to join them but he declined thankfully. He said that he didn't want to make the guys jealous and would enjoy the ocean another time.

When the preparations were finished, Celty seemed to be quite troubled. Even though Izaya could already guess what her problem was, he asked her in his typical teasing manner.

"What's wrong, Celty?"

[N-nothing is wrong. Don't mind it, Izaya.]

She had typed it as always and was now looking around. She couldn't ask Anri or Izaya for getting the others. Anri's voice wouldn't reach them and Izaya was Izaya. The brunet would say something that would anger Shizuo and this island was too small to handle them. Asking Namie wouldn't help either since that woman was only sitting in front of her laptop, controlling several security cameras which were installed in the hotel her brother was staying in with his girlfriend.

"If it's really nothing, then I'll go and get those guys now," Izaya offered willingly and started walking towards the water with a huge grin on his face. A second later, he found himself bound by Celty's shadow.

"Che", the brunet pouted.

She pointed at herself as her shadow was flowing out of her in the direction of the swimmers. When it was close enough, the letters "BBQ ready" were formed out of it and shortly after everyone was happily eating and drinking together.

[You had better clean up before you all are drunk…] was the message Celty showed to Shinra before the girls headed out to go swimming. The doctor saw himself suddenly in a very dangerous situation since Izaya didn't go with them and Shizuo was staying behind as well because of the cleaning duties but after a look at the blond one, he was slightly relieved. That guy couldn't take much alcohol and was actually talking to his worst enemy which was in the same situation. Both seemed to be the best friends right now but it was better to keep them away just in case. He ordered Mikado to talk with Izaya and got the others to clean everything up. After that they resumed partying and especially drinking. The women joined them some time later and the night came by without any major incidents.

When Shizuo woke up, it was in the middle of the night and everyone was sleeping. He felt sluggish and decided to wash his face in the ocean. After doing that, he saw something in the water. It was far away so he couldn't clearly see it but that hateful head with short brown hair was something he would even be able to recognize under such circumstances. Izaya was swimming quite far away and while Shizuo was still thinking about his ability to throw a rock far enough to kill that pest with only one try, something happened and the brunet was gone, he had been too fast for the blond one. At first he thought that perhaps a fish had attacked Izaya and pulled him under water, but that was ridiculous. Shizuo was the one who would kill that parasite one day and before he had thought about it he was already in the water, fully clothed and swimming to the point where he had seen Izaya last.

The whole time Shizuo had still believed that his enemy would show up but when he was finally at the right place there was no one so he started diving and searching. Although it was dark and he couldn't see much, he continued to dive for as long and as far he could. The bodyguard started to panic. It was unthinkable that someone else should take that person down, especially not some kind of animal! Several minutes had gone by but he still couldn't find Izaya. There was no time anymore, if this continued there was no chance of a human to survive. He plunged again and this time, deep below him, he could see something shining. Shizuo used all of his strength to get to that small glowing thing as fast as possible.

_Just__a__little__more,__just__a__little__further__and__I__will__find__him__and__then__I__can__strangle__him._ Those were his thoughts while his lungs were screaming for air and his ears were hurting from the pressure of the water. He still hadn't reached it when his eyes started to get blurry. The blond was too deep below the surface. Before he could decide to emerge, the last of his consciousness left him.

When Shizuo woke up again he was lying in a comfortable waterbed, as it seemed. His throat hurt but otherwise he seemed to be fine. He opened his eyes and saw a big but weird room. It had no corners, the walls were round and coloured in light blues and deep reds like one half of an Easter egg. There was no door and the windows were sealed shut. Outside it was dark. At least, the blond couldn't see anything but darkness from his place. Other than that, the room was quite normal with a bookshelf and a desk (with a laptop on it) on the right, a small kitchen across the room, between bookshelf and kitchen there was a table with two chairs and a shower, bathtub and toilet to the left. On the chairs, his clothes were hung up. This weird but normal room, seemingly without possibility to leave, made Shizuo restless. Now that he didn't know how to go out, he wanted to do exactly that at all costs. Just when he moved to leave the bed, he heard water swapping from the ground in the direction of the shower. A second after that Izaya's naked, upper body came out of the hole in the ground there.

"Ah, Shizu-chan. You're finally awake," he said with his usual grin on the face.

Totally perplexed, Shizuo first had to cope with the situation. The bodyguard saw the water-filled hole, Izaya in it and no doors no matter how much he looked around.

"Say, is that the only exit here?"

The brunet started laughing. "I was wondering what you would say first but you actually worry about the missing door?"

"What should I worry about instead?" Shizuo asked while anticipating a humiliating answer.

"Well, I don't know… How about why you are here or why you didn't drown or how can there be an apartment 20 meters below the surface… Things like that?"  
>Izaya had decided to come out of the hole and he was completely naked.<p>

Shizuo's eyes widened. The brunet was damn good-looking but that was a thing he would never admit. He looked away and wanted to continue the conversation, asking the questions Izaya mentioned earlier.

"Why are you naked and not wearing your swim trunks?"

As the smaller man started laughing again, the blond noticed that he asked the wrong question.

"Are you getting hard looking at me or what?" a look in Shizuo's direction was enough to satisfy him and he continued speaking. "No, well, actually that's a good question because it would explain every other question."

"You're kidding me? How can your exhibitionism explain everything what has been going on? By the way, the last time I saw you, you were eaten by a gigantic fish."

The situation got weirder and weirder by the minute but at least Izaya seemed to have fun as he was still showing his wicked and disgusting smile.

"Well how to start… I already went into the water naked and I wasn't eaten by a fish… if you want to say so: I am the fish."

"Yeah sure."

"It's true. Here, I'll show you."

Izaya turned the water of the bathtub on and continued:

"While we're waiting for the water, let me continue. I was the one who chose to come to this place on our trip because I wanted to take the opportunity to take a look at my home and see if everything was alright. I hate swimming with a human body so I passed earlier when you all went. When I was sure you all were asleep, I went into the water and it seems like you saw me while I was starting to dive and went after me. You are really amazing. You always try to kill me with every single one of your actions and now you wanted to save me? Or did you want to complain to the fish for taking your prey?"

Izaya laughed again and Shizuo blushed, his fingernails nearly drew blood from his palms. The bathtub was full enough and the brunet sat in the water. In a few moments the colour of the legs changed into a beautiful green colour and started to melt together. It was a disturbing experience for the bodyguard but in the end he had no other choice but to believe his most fearful opponent – at least partly.

"Do you believe me now?"

"I guess I have no choice but to do that. Even if I try to say myself that it's a magical trick, I'm not able to say how you did it and if it was, you would never tell me. That's why I don't care anymore. Although this weird place and everything is explained now, why didn't I drown? That's the one question not answered. Why did you save me? Or were there others who did that?"

While the blond had been talking – trying to stay as calm as possible with this whole hocus-pocus – the brunette had changed his body back into one of a human and dried himself with a towel.

"There are no others here. They live deeper in the ocean where no human can reach. So yeah, I saved you. As for the reason… well I thought it would fun to tell you that I exchanged a passionate kiss with you."

"Call it CPR!"

"You're so cold to me Shizu-chan. Maybe I shouldn't have saved you?"

That pest was planning something again. Shizuo was sure of it and then the brunet continued.

"Actually I thought I would be disgusted kissing the dead princess back to life but I have to say it was the other way round. I liked it. Mind to do it again?"

"Want me to break the house?"

"You should think before you act – oh sorry, I know you can't do that. We are currently deep beneath in the water. If you break the house, you'll drown. I do not since I can breathe in the water but this time I wouldn't save you since if my house breaks even I would get a tiny little bit angry. It was a lot of work to get everything here dry as well as to install the electricity and other things."

"… If I can't break things as I want, then I'll go now."  
>"Okay, but don't forget that you have 20 meters to go and that you can't just go back to the surface without waiting for your body to adjust in between, Shizu-chan~."<p>

"Ugh. Izaya, get me up there now or I'll kill you!" The blond's patience was wearing thin.

"And how will you 'get up there' after I am dead? How about it? You give me a real passionate kiss and I will help you then?"

There, the smile of that fish was getting bigger and bigger again. As always Izaya had fun getting him angry.

"Don't fuck with me. Stop that shitty game!"

"But it's just a kiss. I didn't tell you to fuck me, though it might be fun as well."

Shizuo gave up. Otherwise they wouldn't get anywhere.

"A kiss is already disgusting enough. Spare me the details."

"Yay!" Izaya's voice sounded cheerful. "Don't forget to put in some effort."

The blond rolled with his eyes.

"Let's just get over with it."  
>With a face as if he was going to his own funeral, the bodyguard went over to the supernatural being. He put a hand on the brunet's neck, pulled him closer and pressed his lips against his opponent's. After a short moment the blond let go but Izaya said:<p>

"Hey. That wasn't a kiss. That was a kid saying "good night" to his mom. Give me a real kiss!"

"Can't we let it at that? Kissing a naked man isn't really a hobby of mine."

"No, we can't. And I am not naked. I am still holding the towel."

"It doesn't count if you hold it in your hands."

"Don't mind the details."

It was no use to discuss things with that person - at least not for Shizuo. So he surrendered and kissed Izaya again. This time he wanted it to be over for real and opened his lips to let his tongue meet with the other one. First, they were both rough, still being their usual selves but it changed after a few moments and got sweeter and wilder when both came to like playing their game. The blond suddenly realised that his heart had skipped a beat. While kissing his mind had been flying far away – to even think that Izaya was the cause of it was forbidden so he skipped that thought – and he had pushed said person down on the waterbed.

That was the point where he had come back to his senses. Izaya was lying on his own bed, waiting for the next things to happen. His arms were slightly outstretched around his head and Shizuo was actually above him. That was the most irritating thing. It was he, himself who had brought them in that situation. At least that person's smile was gone. He probably hadn't thought that this could happen. Would Izaya resist if he really started to attack him for real? Somehow the blond wanted that to happen and alone the thought got him aroused enough to throw all his morals overboard.

There was not much to undress. Izaya had been naked from the beginning and Shizuo was only wearing shorts. The time gained was used by exploring the other one's body. Both actually knew their bodies' quite well since they had been fighting on a near daily basis for several years but this was something completely different. This time they touched each other with the intention to give pleasure to the other one, not for the sake of their own sensations. A new kind of battle was born between them. They were eager to push the other one over the edge so they kissed, caressed, licked and bit every reachable place possible. No words were necessary because the reaction of the other was enough confirmation. Then Izaya went for an attack on his opponent's best part.

Fist, he started licking it painfully slowly and after taking a short look at Shizuo, he took it into his mouth and sucked it. The blond couldn't help but to moan and to not loose to that flea, he grabbed one of Izaya's legs, pulled it towards himself and started doing the same. Additionally, he made his fingers wet, played with and later inserted them in the brunet's back entrance. He felt like he had succeeded in the moment Izaya started moaning himself and being distracted by Shizuo's actions. It was weird. Hearing every sound made by them, turned him on even more and he was getting closer to nirvana by the second.

A moment later he let go of Izaya only to sit up and to pull him away. Then he spread the brunet's legs, placed himself in between and entered him. The feeling was unbelievable. It felt hot, it felt wet and above all it felt heavenly especially when he began to move. Looking at Izaya did the rest. The crimson eyes were fixed on the blonde's face, the cheeks were blushing in a light red and he was breathing faster as their game continued. Just for a second, he thought that he must be looking about the same but he didn't care about that at all. He leaned towards the brunet and continued to kiss him in an adult manner while starting to thrust faster. This was definitely better than the sensation of all their previous fights. It was addicting to be inside his enemy. Of course Izaya didn't let it go with just this position and pushed Shizuo to the side only to mount him and increasing the tempo even more. Using this new position, the blond rubbed the other one's member. Just a bit later both found their release one after the other and deeply satisfied, they just lay down next to each other, panting.

When Shizuo woke up again Izaya was lying next to him, eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling.

"Good morning or whatever it currently is..."

"Well it is about 10 a.m.; time for us to go back to the others, I guess. They might be searching already and I am hungry."

"You don't have anything to eat here?"

"It's not practical to have something around when I come back only once in a while. This time I didn't take anything extra because we're here with the others. I didn't intend to stay the night…"

"Oh, okay. Well then let's go?"

"Yeah just give me a second. I have to put away the important things."

"You don't take them with you?"

"No, that's a bother."

Izaya got up and after a few moments of cleaning and putting Shizuo's still wet clothes in a bag, they swam back. For the whole journey the brunet provided the blond with enough air. Both had taken the backside of that island to come out of the water so that they wouldn't be discovered. When they finally reached yesterday's place they saw that the others, especially Celty, had started to worry. After satisfying them with saying that they had explored the island, a great feast called breakfast waited for them. By sitting separately, everything had turned back to normal again.


End file.
